The major objectives of the UDC Biomedical Research Program are (1) to increase the biomedical research capability of this institution and (2) to prepare our students for entry into graduate and professional schools. This program is multidisciplinary and involves two subprojects each from the Chemistry and Biology Departments and one from the Communication Arts and Sciences Department (CASD). Projects are fundamental in nature and care- fully designed to allow active student participation. Students showing potential for biomedical research are selected into this program as both undergraduate and graduate (CASD) research assistants. These students, after an initial training period, play an integral role in all five subprojects. Because of this research exposure these students are well prepared for the rigors of graduate or professional school. The biomedical research development of UDC can be seen in the increasing numbers of research publications recorded by the MBRS supported faculty. Since July, 1984 two papers have been published and one has been accepted for publication all in refereed journals. Furthermore, MBRS faculty have presented or have been invited to present seminars at such institutions as Wayne State University, University of Texas, San Antonio and Fort Lewis College. The areas of research touch many disciplines including: bio- and organic chemistry, microbiology, virology, parasitology, and speech pathology.